All's fair in Love and War
by Kylie the Kiwi
Summary: Mirana, Tarrant, and others tell of their loves and wars to the future children of Underland  Burton characters through and through.  More detailed summary inside.  Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Extra summary:: Mirana, Tarrant, and others tell of Underland's history to the future children of Underland. I strongly caution those who don't like lesbianism. There is a bit in later chapters...Burton character's all the way through. Everything from Lewis Caroll's book is in the next chapter, that's the only reason it's a cross-over. I will tell you now, there are strong hints of Mirana/Tarrant. Story officially starts from Caroll's version.**

**I. OWN. NOTHING.**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

Dear Underland Children,

It is my duty as Queen to tell you all about our history. It is not a pleasent one, but I shall spare no details. You will all read this book in your lessons some day.

Right now, it is the year 1876. I'm sure you've all heard about Tarrant Hightopp, Mallymkin, Nivens McTwisp Thackary Earwicket, Iracebeth of Crims, Mirana of Marmoreal, Illosovic Stayne, and Alice Kingsleigh. But how much do you really know?

Do you all know Absolem? He's a little blue caterpillar. Or sometimes he's a butterfly. Do you know Chessur Cat? He's a blue striped cat that disappears and appears. Yes well, they are probably as old as Underland itself.

Absolem told me that in your time, I no longer exist, and neither does Tarrant. Mallymkin, Nivens, and Thackary are gone too. Alice never returned, did she? Sad, it all is.

So I'm writing you my history, Tarrant will be writing his, and maybe even some others. Tarrant will start, right when Alice came into his life.

It is to be noted that this story is filled with hate, jealousy, pain, suffering, and general paleness. But there is love, smiles, and happiness. So enjoy (if possible) and remember everything you learn. The past can only help us predict the future, kids.

With Love,

Mirana of Marmoreal,  
The White Queen


	2. Chapter 2

Tarrant Hightopp, 21 years old

A little girl (around 6 years old) came walking down the path towards our table in a blue dress. Thackary and I were leaning on a sleeping Mally, talking. We were all squeezed into one corner of the large table. The girl came and sat herself down. That wasn't very nice.

"No room, no room!" we shouted at her. Since Time had stopped, it was always time for tea.

"There's plenty of room." I glared as she sat down.

"Have some wine," Thackary said in an encouraging tone.

"I don't see any wine." Such a stupid girl.

"Thar isn't any."

"Then it wasn't very civil for you to offer it." I wanted to laugh at how angry she was.

"It wasn't very civil of yeh to sit do-wn without bein' invited." Good point, Thack.

"I didn't know it was your table. It's laid for a great many more than three." This conversation was boring. I decided to cut in then.

"Your hair wants cutting." I giggled a bit at her reaction.

"You should learn not to make personal remarks." Ohh was that girl getting in my nerves. "It's very rude."

Learn not to...very rude...rude...

Mirana.

"Mirana?" I whispered low enough so only I heard. My eyes widened extremely. "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I'm glad they've begun asking riddles- I believe I can guess that." No. No, this one doesn't have an answer. Does it?

"Do yeh mean that yeh think yeh can find oot the answer?"

"Exactly so." Oye is that girl annoying.

"Then yeh should say wha' yeh mean." True...

"I do- at least I mean what I say. That's the same thing you know." Ha! Yeah right!

"Not the same thing a bit! You might just as well say that 'I see what I eat' is the same as 'I eat what I see'!" I had to say something about it, you know. She had a terrible knack for arguing.

"You might just as well say 'I liake what I git' is the same as 'I git what I liake'!" Thank you, Thackary!

"You might as well say that 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same as 'I sleep when I breath'." Oh, Mallymkin it is the same with you.

"It is the same with you," I remarked. Couldn't keep it to yourself could you Tarrant? No I couldn't. We dropped the topic and I thought some more. Time came on my mind when I thought of Mirana.

"What day of the month is it?" I asked Alice. I decided that was a good name for her. I didn't want to keep calling her 'that girl'. I pulled out my watch and shook it, then held it to my ear.

"The fourth."

"Two days wrong! I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!" I turned to Thackary as I said that.

"It was the best butter," he added meekly.

"Yes, but perhaps some crumbs got in as well. You shouldn't have put it in with the bread knife!" He took the watch an looked at it gloomily. He dunked it in his tea cup and looked at it again.

"It was the best butter, you know." I sighed. You already said that, Thack.

"What a funny watch! It tells the day of the month but not what o'clock it is!" I hadn't noticed her looking over Thackary's shoulder.

"Why should it? Does your watch tell you what year it is?" She was really getting on my nerves now.

"Of course not. But only because it stays one year for so long together."

"Which is just the case with mine." Must I explain everything?

"I don't quite understand you." I ignored that remark.

"The dormouse is asleep again." I poured a little hot tea her nose to wake her up.

"Of course of course: just what I was going to remark myself." Silly Mally.

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" I asked impatiently.

"No. I give up. What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." I answered, trying to sound a bit pleased.

"Nor I." No one asked you Thackary.

"I think you might do something better with the time than waste it asking riddles that have no answer." I gasped. How dare she speak of Time that way!

"If you knew Time as well as I do, you wouldn't talk about wasting it. It's him."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you don't! I dare say you never even spoke to Time," I said, tossing my head back.

"Perhaps not, but I know I have to beat time when I learn music." Oooh, that's why.

"That accounts for it! He won't stand a beating. Now if you only kept on good terms with him, he'd do almost anything you'd like with a clock! For instance, suppose it was 9 o'clock in the morning, just time to begin lessons: you'd only have to whisper a hint to Time and round goes the clock in a twinkling! Half past one, time for dinner!" Good heavens, is it really that hard?

"I only wish it was," I heard Thack whisper.

"That would be grand, certainly. But then- I shouldn't be hungry for it, you know."

"Not at first, perhaps. But you could keep it at half past one for as long as you like."

"Is that the way you manage?" Ooooh dear...

"Not I! We quarreled last March, just before he went mad you know," I added, pointed my spoon at Thackary. "It was at the great concert given by the Queen of Hearts." Iracebeth...Mirana's sister... "I had to sing: Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what your at. You've heard the song perhaps?"

"I've heard something like it."

"It goes on you know, in this way: Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle-" every joined in, but Mally kept saying 'Twinkle twinkle twinkle.' She went on so long, we had to pinch her to make her stop.

"Well, I'd hardly finished the first verse when the Queen jumped up and bawled 'He's murdering the time! Off with his head!'"

"How dreadfully savage!" Alice, dear, shut up please.

"Ever since that he won't do a thing I ask. It's always six o'clock now," I said mournfully.

"Is that the reason there are so many tea things out here?" I sighed.

"Yes that's it. It's always tea time and we've no time to wash the dishes in between whiles."

"Then you keep moving around, I suppose?"

"Exactly so. As the things get use up."

"Then what happens when you get to the beginning?" I turned to look at Thackary as my eyes turned orange.

"Suppose we change the subject?" He asked. Thank heavens. "I'm gettin' ti-ared of this. I vote the young lahdy tells us a story." My eyes turned their normal green as I calmed down.

"I'm afraid I don't know one."

"Then the Dormouse shall! Wake up Dormouse!" Thack and I both pinched her on her sides.

"I wasn't asleep! I heard every word you fellows were saying!" Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the tea table today.

"Tell us a story," shouted Thackary.

"Yes, please do!" Oh that Alice girl has some odd moodswings...I have moodswings too...I wonder what she'll be like when she's older. Maybe we could-

'STOP IT TARRANT! You promised Mirana, did you not?' I internally cursed my thoughts.

"And be quick about it or you'll be asleep before it's done," I stated. She began hurridly. I didn't listen until Alice chimed in.

"What did they live on?"

"They lived on treacle," said Mally after thinking a minute.

"They couldn't have done that you know, or they would have been ill." Shut up and let us enjoy the story!

"And so they were," Mally explained, "very ill." I stopped listening until Thack spoke.

"Have some more tea," he said to Alice.

"I've had nothing yet so I can't take more."

"You mean you can't take less," I said. "It is very to take more than nothing."

"No one asked your opinion." That reminded me.

"Who's making personal remarks now?" I crossed my arms and sat back, waiting for another chance to argue win her.

"I want a clean cup," I announced. "Let's all move on one." We moved down and they continued. I listened now.

"But I don't understand! Where did they draw treacle from?" Oye vey!

"You can draw water from a water well, so I should think you can draw treacle from a treacle well- eh stupid?" She looked offended. Good. Again, I stopped listening.

"But, I don't think-" whatever they were talking about, I had to interupt.

"Then you shouldn't talk." She glared at me and I silently chuckled. She got up and stalked off into the woods. I laughed hysterically.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave!" They all stared at me.

"She liked to argue, 'atter." I looked at Thack curiously. There was a sudden weight on my hat. Chessur.

"Just like your Mirana, perhaps?" I gulped and looked down at the table.

"I've been investigating things that begin with the letter 'M'." I sighed sadly and let a tear fall from my eye. "And she's not mine. Not really."

"You miss her, don't you? You know, I could bring her a message from you?" I considered that.

"Alright. I want you to ask her a riddle. She might know what I mean. Ask her; Do you know how a raven is like a writing desk?" He looked confused but disappeared into thin air.

"What is it with you and that riddle?" I looked over at Mally.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And for the first time, I lied to my friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

**One night and I already had 7 visitors! Haha, didn't know how well this story would go over **** here's Mirana ;) review pleaseeeee!**

Mirana of Marmoreal, 19 years old

I stood on my balcony and looked mournfully over my kingdom. The people were all so happy. I couldn't let Iracebeth get to them, now could I? Thinking this, I felt the weight of my crown on my head.

"Miiirana?" I jumped as Chessur appeared in front of me.

"I do wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that. It's quite rude." He laughed.

"I find it slightly comical. Actually, I have a message from our friend, Tarrant." My mouth involuntarily curved into a genuine smile. I hadn't heard from Tarrant in years. He had been banned from seeing me until the Gribblic Day, still many years away.

"What did he say Chess?" I was nearly bouncing won excitement.

"Calm yourself, majesty. He merely told me to ask you something. How is a raven like a writing desk?" I drew in a sharp breath and looked away. Silent, joyful tears fell from my eyes.

"He remembered," I choked out. I looked back at Chess. "He remembered...Oh Chessur, he remembered!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Yes, yes, now do you have a message for him or will you keep speaking nonsense?" I thought carefully for a moment.

"Just tell him I miss him. A lot." He disappeared into thin air withing seconds.

I ran over to my writing desk and grabbed some parchment and a quill with some ink. This I wrote:

'Tarrant: "How is a raven like a writing desk?"

Tarrant:'

I was recording every word he ever sent to me. I would keep them with me indefinitely, of course.

And I waited. And waited. And waited. I stood on the balcony the next night and thought to myself. What if he doesn't miss me? Oh I do hope he does. But he remembered the code, which means something certainly.

"Majesty?" I spun around swiftly and saw my most trusted Lady in Waiting standing by the door.

"Lady Julia, please come in. What brings you here so late?" She took a seat near my bookcase. I followed suit and sat near her.

"Well, majesty...Honestly? I've been worried." I took her hands in mine and put on a fake smile.

"About what dear?"

"You." This caught me completely by surprise. For a moment, my masks fell just long enough for her to see. My eyes widened and my smile dropped. I had a tiny frown for a moment the corrected it.

"O-oh," I stuttered. "Why would you be worried about me? See, I'm perfectly fine! Right as rain, I am," I said, borrowing the Tweedle's line.

"You don't seem...yourself. You're distant and distracted and quite frankly it's scaring me." I bit my lip and looked at her eyes. She was right. All that was in her eyes was complete and utter fear.

"It's no problem, dear. I just have a lot on my mind." I blushed slightly, knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

"Just tell me your fine? And mean it."

"I'm fine. I promise. Come now, it's getting late. We should retire for the evening, shall we not?" She smiled slyly and stood.

I got into my nightgown and climbed under my covers. Sighing in contentment, I fell asleep. With the lights on.

_"Mirana? Mirana, wake up. Wake up!" I opened my eyes lazily and found myself staring into a pair of green eyes. But they were the wrong shade._

"What is it Chessur?" I sighed and sat up slowly. I had a slight pain in my stomach.

"It's Gribblic Day! Did you not remember?"

"But...but it was years away!" I thought deeply, then whispered, "Thank you Time. I'll owe you forever." I smiled like a small child and jumped out of bed. I was walking, or bouncing, to my dresser. I slipped on a piece of fabric, my dress from the previous day, and fell on my backside with a tiny thump.

"Bloody dress..." I heard laughing behind me. That laugh was all too familiar.

"Tarrant!" I jumped up and ran into his waiting arms.

"Hello Mira," he whispered. My teenage nickname hung in the air like sweet rain.

"I missed you so much," I said into his shoulder. His grip tightened and I took that as a 'I missed you too.'

He pulled back to look at me. Time had aged him, his hair growing out to his shoulders. His skin was whiter, and his eyelids were darker.

"I love you, Mira."

"I love you too," I murmured. I watched curiously as he moved closer to me, angling his head downward. He gently pressed his lips to mine; our first kiss. I pushed my lips harder on his and tangled my fingers in his long hair.

"Majesty..._Mir_ana...Mirana!"

I woke with a start and looked around me. Chess was floating in front of me. I let out a cry and dug my face into the pillow, gripping my sheets with much more strength than I could possibly possess. I felt a furry paw on my head, trying to calm me.

"It's okay, majesty. It was just a dream." This only made me cry harder. It was just a dream, unfortunately. Why couldn't I just have a good moment in my life? At that exact moment, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I gagged a bit.

"Excuse me for a moment Chessur." I ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach: tea and acid. When I was finally finished, I dropped to my knees and rested my head on the side of the tub.

After I gained my strength back, I stood up and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and tried to get dressed. There on the floor was my dress from yesterday. I let out a whimper and continued to my wardrobe.

I pulled out a large white dress and put in on reluctantly. I reached for my pearl necklace on the side table and fastened it. Tarrant had given it to me years ago. I think I was around 10 when I got it. It seems to have grown with me.

"I might have a message from Tarrant. That is, if you'd like to hear it." I nodded and listened carefully.

"How can I possibly miss you? Why, I haven't even noticed the Time passing, which it hasn't you know." I frowned and turned around.

"Tarrant wouldn't have said that. He wouldn't have…couldn't have." My bottom lip trembled a bit, and I ordered Chess away. I spent the day in my room under my covers. If someone were to look at me, they'd say I was just a big jumble of white.

**Ok, that was sort of short...I'll explain why Tarrant said that in the next chapter though **** reviewsss welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources." –Albert Einstein.**

**I do want to say that I am honestly surprised! is telling me I already had 8 more visitors from yesterday. Of course, many of you could be repeat visitors, but I'm still ecstatic! Please please please write a review and let me know that I'm not going crazy!**

**Words in **_italics_** are memories **_**Bold Italics **_**are narration from Tarrant himself.**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

Tarrant Hightopp, 20 years old

"What do you want now, Tarrant?" I looked at the cat with disgust. He really was my least favorite person, but I needed something that only he could give me. I needed to not remember. Forget.

"I need you to help me."

"Well, besides the obvious." He disappeared and reappeared behind me. Bloody cat can never stay in one place. He was no doubt still plotting on how to steal my precious hat. I hated it when he did that, you know. It was a terrible habit of his.

"I want to forget that I lo- care for Mirana. But I don't want to forget who she is." He didn't ask any questions. He didn't look shocked either. He merely touched my forehead and mumbled something about Absolem. I waited for a moment. And then another. And another. Nothing happened.

And suddenly, I didn't remember why I was there in the first place! It had something to do with the White Queen, certainly. But what of? Why was Chess looking at me like he was expecting an answer for something? Why was I in the middle of Tulgey Wood when I could be seeing my friends? Am I mad?

"What am I doing, Chessur?" He grinned like he does and disintegrated without a word.

"Slurvish bloody git of a cat. Gollymoggerslumdingschwarn." I kept mumbling that as I made my way to my tea table. There, at the end sat the exact cat in question. In my chair, nonetheless. I simply swatted at him and sat down.

"Oh, Tarrant, I must tell you something. The Queen asked me to give you a message." SO now he decides to talk to me.

"What did she say?" I wasn't extremely curious, though. If it was really important, she would have sent Nivens.

"She said she misses you a lot." I pondered that. Why would she miss me at all? We never had much to do with each other, did we? I thought back and found there were little black spots in my memory, blocking out certain things. I growled in frustration and flipped over my tea cup. I picked up a scone, buttered it, and threw it out into the woods. I did the same with about 5 more. What is the hatter with me?

"Tell her I said this: How can I possibly miss you? Why, I haven't even noticed the Time passing, which it hasn't you know." He left us, probably on his way to Marmoreal. The rest of my friends were staring at me with their eyes wide and mouths opened.

"Are yeh okay, 'atter?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought.

"I believe it's just the madness. I'll be fine." I sat down and got lost in my thoughts.

Things that begin with the letter 'M': Marvelous, more, muchness, marriage, magnificent, merry, malice, Mallymkin, McTwisp, mustard, March, monarch, May, mustache, Monday, mussels, Marmoreal, modesty, moisturizer, matter, molasses, mold, moles, money, monkey, Mirana, music.

Wait. Who the heck is Mirana? It sounds familiar, but I don't know a 'Mirana'. Do I? No, no, that would be terrible! For heavens sake, what kind of name is Mirana? Oh dear, this madness is coming on much faster than I thought.

_**Years passed with nothing great in particular. I sank farther into madness very quickly. I remembered nothing of my childhood**__._

"Hatter, I need you to come with me." I followed Mallymkin for hours, walking through the woods and hiking up mountains. It took so long. We stopped only for a little tea and food.

Eventually, we made it to Marmoreal and went inside. The castle was blindingly white and clean. It made me feel crazy. My eyes went yellow, and I felt Mally hop on my shoulder and touch my cheek. That was the only thing that ever calmed me- someone touching my cheek.

"Chess, please! Make me forget!" I heard a strangely familiar, sing-song, female voice coming from down the hall. About a half hour later, we got there, nearly panting. That hall was much farther than it seemed. I was very tired.

"Majesty, here is your hatter. Tarrant Hightopp." I looked at Mally and Chess in confusion. Since when was I a hatter? Since now I suppose. I gulped and looked at my queen. She was beautiful.

Her skin was pale white, much more than mine if it was possible. Her eyes were a dark brown, but growing lighter by the second. Her hair was white as well as her dress. This lead me to believe she was the White Queen. I continued to gape at her, as she stared at me in seeming frustration. I wanted desperately to touch that skin, that flawless skin. I wanted to press my body to hers and make her mine. I wanted to just make skin contact.

And all of a sudden, It felt like I wasn't in my own body.

"_Come one, Tarrant! See if you can catch me!" The teenage, white haired girl ran quickly through the gardens with _my _hat on her head._

"_No fair, Mirana! You're much too fast!" She giggled and ran, or danced, backwards._

"_You'll have to come and get this," she pointed to my hat, "yourself." She then tripped over a log, which I later burned down for hurting her._

"_Are you okay?" I rushed over to her and helped her up, grabbing my hat off her head. I couldn't help but notice that she was favoring one foot over the other. She sat on the very log that tripped her and pulled her skirts up to her knees. Her shoes were nowhere to be found._

_I sat on a rock across from her and said, "Come, let me have a look." She lifted her left foot slowly and let me look at it. I brushed the dirt off it and set it gently on the ground._

"_That one seems fine, I suppose. Let me see the other." She lifted her right foot even _more_ slowly than her left. I reached out to hold it, but the second I touched her ankle, she hissed in pain. I immediately let go and cocked an eyebrow at her. I held the lower part of her leg instead and poked her ankle once, twice, three times._

"_Ouch! Ugh! Tarrant, stop that!" She shrieked at me. It hurt my ears so bad. Man, she was loud! I very gently brushed the dirt off that one and smiled quietly to myself._

"_I knew you weren't okay. I knew it! Naughty girl, not telling me." I picked her up and carried her back to the castle. "It really wasn't fair."_

"_All's fair in love and war, Tarrant."_

Such a nice little review button wants you to press it :)

V


	5. Chapter 5

"**It is far better to be trapped than dead."-Lemony Snicket**

**Well, I am very sort of kind of maybe upset right now **** I'd LOVE some reviews, even if they're anonymous, please. . .**

**Again, **_**bold italics**_** are narration from the character writing. It usually indicates that time is passing. Regular **_Italics _**still show a memory...**

**Happy Reading!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

**P.S. I love guessing Mally's age! It's continued from where last chapter ended (where the non-italics ended)**

Mallymkin, 15 years old

I watched them stare at each other, waiting. I expected some kind of realization to pass over their features. I expected them to hug or shake hands at least. I even half-expected for Tarrant to kiss her. I knew he loved her, but had it been so long his memory had faded?

Mirana's expression was one of utter frustration. Here eyebrows were knitted together and she had a slight frown. It didn't look 'normal' for her. She was usually so happy and friendly, not like this. It suddenly came to me then. I remembered.

Mirana and Iracebeth were sisters. Not just 'same family' sisters. They were each other's flesh and blood. Iracebeth had a temper; she had malice on her mind. Mirana...well, lets just say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She was had a terrible temper. She didn't lash out, like Iracebeth. She held it all in. I'm afraid one day it'll all build up and she'll explode at someone. I know she won't hurt one but she could yell. And when she yelled (which wasn't often) it was as scary as hell. Even Iracebeth cowered away.

"_Mirana, dear, please calm down." I heard her mother, the Queen, trying to quiet her youngest._

"_But Mother, that was my favorite doll!" I hid farther in the shadows of her bed and continued watching. The princess was young, but she hadn't ever been angry in her life. I knew this would be her breaking point._

"_I understand, Mirana, but you can't hurt her."_

"_I wasn't planning on hurting her. No, that would be a terrible thing. I just wanted to...have a word with her." She was speaking through her teeth. Her dark lips were in a tight line and her eyes were black as Night._

"_Well then. Go ahead. Take her to Marmoreal, it'll be quiet there." She nodded and ran off. I scampered behind her and watched her take Iracebeth by the hand, leading her to the field they called Marmoreal._

_Iracebeth's expression was priceless! She was more scared than I had ever seen her! She knew she was in trouble and she didn't like it. Mirana stopped and turned around, allowing me to see her face. And was I glad I wasn't Iracebeth. Her eyes were even blacker and her skin looked as white as inhumanly possible. I'm positive if I were to touch it, it'd be icy cold._

"_Iracebeth of Crims. I do hope you know this will not be a pleasant experience for me. It probably won't be pleasant for you either." Her voice had growing intensity, getting a bit louder with every word. _

"_That was my favorite doll, and you knew that. I swear to the heavens that you _knew_ it was my favorite, yet you destroyed it anyways!" After her loud yelling had died down, her voice began breaking. "Why in Underland would you do that? Why, Iracebeth? Why?" She started sobbing and fell to her knees. I could see she was obviously upset with herself. She had begun pinching the insides of her arms, punishing herself._

Tarrant's expression, on the other hand, was one of awe and wonder. His mouth was open a bit and his eyes were wide. I found it sort of funny.

"_Who's that, Mallymkin?" We were around 7 years old. Tarrant was new to the castle. He had come with his father to learn how to make hats. I had just met him the other week but were already best friends. _

"_Tha's the princess. 'er name is Mirana." I laughed at his expression. He was staring at her like he had just seen the sun for the first time. I didn't blame him. She was rather beautiful, if I can make that assessment._

"_She's pretty." He was just staring at her. Come on, Tarrant, say something!_

"_Hello. You must be the hatter's son. Welcome to Crims." I watched as Mirana took his hand and shook it lightly. "My name is Mirana." She gave him a warm smile and waited for him to introduce himself. I lightly poked him with my hatpin._

"_M-my name is Tarrant Hightopp, Princess."_

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Hightopp. Please, would you call me Mirana? Princess is an awfully formal word." Not surprising. Mirana liked to be comfortable around people. She could only do so if they called her m=by her given name._

"_Only if you'll call me Tarrant and not 'Mr. Hightopp'." Tarrant was smiling his gap tooth grin. I always loved his smile. It made anyone who saw it very...happy. But after she had turned her back to walk away, he continued to stare at her in wonder._

"Your Majesty," Tarrant said, bowing. I squeaked quietly. They didn't remember at all. Not one little thing. But there was still some hope in Mirana. I mean, Tarrant was a madman. He could be sarcastic, right?

"Hatter," she acknowledged. "Welcome to Marmoreal." I am ashamed to say I might just cry. This was a sad scene to have to watch. It's like the lost their memory!

Memory...lost...Chessur.

"Chessur Cat ya come wit' meh _right now_." We walked outside the door and a bit further down the hallway.

"Wha' did ya do to 'em?"

"They each asked me to forget they loved each other. And so I did. I can't refuse royalty and Tarrant's my best friend." I took out my hatpin and poked his fat, furry, face.

"Make 'em remember or I'll-"

"I can't." I stopped and cocked my head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Wha' now?"

"I can't make them remember. They'll have to just grow closer. It's like starting from scratch."

"Why ya li'tle!" He disappeared in a spiral. I decided I would have to be the one to get them closer. I ran back into the room, but stopped short when I heard the talking.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Mirana said, letting her thought trail off.

"I don't believe we've met before. Perhaps you're confusing me with another Hightopp."

"Well, Hatter, we should get you to your workshop." She held out her hand (which was floating above her shoulder) for him to take. He did and they walked out. Tarrant's walk seemed extremely awkward and heavy compared to Mirana's. She looked more like she was dancing or floating rather than walking.

_**A month had passed at Marmoreal, and they still didn't remember. They seemed more comfortable with each other. Mirana was spending extra time in Tarrant's workshop. She seemed to be flirting very lightly, but Tarrant was completely oblivious. I didn't worry, though. This was normal for him.**_

_**Meanwhile, I had been fretting over the Horevendush day. It was approaching quickly. On that day, the Hightopps were holding a festival to celebrate the Gribblic Day. Horevendush didn't sound good, but it was just a name, after all. What could possibly go wrong?**_

**Me- Oooooooooh what's gonna happen?**

**Voice Outta Nowhere- Shouldn't you know? You're the one writing this.**

**Me- Well, yeah but come on, let the people wonder!**

**VON- 'Let the people wonder' she says. What people? I see no reviews! Those visitors could be you goin to check up on your story!**

**Me- *pouts* True. Can you guys prove VON wrong? Please? Let him know you're actually there?**

**VON- Yeah, right. You're talkin' to thin air Kylie.**

**One measly review and I'll make the next chapter EXTRA long!**

Such a nice little review button wants you to press it :)

V


	6. Chapter 6

"**People aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict."-Lemony Snicket**

**Well hello all ****(VON- No one's there, Kylie…) Oh shut up. Anyways, here's chapter 6 from Iracebeth's POV. It starts just before the Horevendush Day...oooooooooh what's gonna happen?**

**Happy Reading!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

Iracebeth of Crims, 25 years old

I looked across the long table at my baby sister. The perfect picture of innocence: beauty beyond belief, flawless skin, shining eyes, nimble fingers, intelligence, grace, and love. Everything you could ever ask for rolled into one lovely, petite woman. As a child, we could all see a bright future: her marrying a knight and having lots of tiny babies, all so cute and adorable. In fact, everyone in her court still wished for that.

All that was going to change.

I could see it now. She would be gloomy, expressionless, forlorn, tired, stressed, upset, and jealous. This was the woman I saw in the near future. One who would lose her crown in a moment of clumsiness. One who would only wear a mask of happiness and never truly smiles. One who will finally get a taste of jealousy. One who would have to admit failure.

I was sorry I had to do this.

"Racie, what are you thinking about?" I smiled gently at her and motioned for her to come over and sit closer to me. She did and I took her hand, looking a the nails that matched her lips: the tell-tale sign of her disease.

"You." I watched as she ducked her head and blushed. She never did like being the center of someone's attention. This was another reason I couldn't let her be queen.

To her right sat a hatter, one of high quality I may add. He was wearing a top hat worthy of an award. His hair was bright orange and he was smiling like a fool. I would watch him stare at Mirana whenever she wasn't looking. He would whisper something under his breath and she would smile. I was always jealous of that smile, though I had the same one.

The hatter's name was Tarrant Hightopp. When they were both younger, they would spend every spare moment of the day with each other. By the time they were 16, I could tell they were in love. I just heard that they'd lost all memory of each other though. Terribly sad in my opinion. I had hoped for her to marry him and have a good life together...

I was never lucky enough to have a boy love me. I was considered ugly, I suppose. Big head, blue eyelids, limp walk, and hair that was too red. No one paid me any attention. It was all for Mirana.

I remembered the day she was born, something Mother's midwife had said.

"_She's beautiful, Janet." I sat in the corner watching the whole scene. Janet was the midwife and the little bundle of white Mother was holding was my sister. This was all I knew. I was only 5 for crying out loud. And that is exactly what I wanted to do. They wouldn't let me see her yet and it angered me._

"_Yes, quite," she said in her boring tone. She glanced at me, a long meaningful look. "An ugly baby is a very nasty object- and the prettiest is frightful." The first part hurt, but the second stayed with me forever. Never forgot it, even to this day._

"Iracebeth? Are you alright?" I snapped back to reality and noticed that my husband was standing behind Mirana.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Well, Mirana, it seems our Iracebeth is awake now. There are some people here to see you love." I looked at my husband as he placed his hands on Mirana's shoulders. She went rigid under her his touch and her eyes widened noticeably. Her face remained expressionless though. She mouthed to me 'Don't go.' I saw his knuckles whiten as he squeezed her shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered extremely low. "Come give me a good-bye hug?" My voice broke on 'good-bye'. She stood slowly and walked towards me in the slowest pace possible. I enveloped her in my arms and let my face rest on her shoulder. I resisted the urge to cry and let her go. I motioned for Tarrant to come with me.

"Good-bye, Mirana." That was the last time I said anything nice to her. I bit my lip and exited the doorway. I caught a bit of Mirana's sentence as the door closed, signaling what he was going to do to her.

"Wha-what are you doing? Why are you taking off-" and the door shut. Leaving all I loved locked behind it. I heard a tear, a whimper, and then a bloodcurdling scream.

"Loved you once, love you still. Always have...always will. Love you Mirana."

"What was that?" I looked to my left and remembered Tarrant standing there. I'd forgotten he'd come. "Nothing," I whispered, "nothing at all. Come, we must discuss something." We made our way through the winding halls until we made it to my study. "Sit," I commanded. He did so and looked around, noticing all the red.

"What do you need to talk about, your Majesty?"

"Mirana."

"You know, I've been investigating things that begin with the letter 'M'. Marvelous, more, muchness, marriage, malice, murder, magnificent, Mirana-" He stopped short. "Mirana? How is a raven like a writing desk?" I watched as he got up, looking more like a robot, and left the room. That gave me all the information I could possibly need. But poor Mirana wouldn't get her happy ending, now would she?\

**Hmmmmm, that Iracebeth isn't as terrible as I thought...**

**VON- Ooooh, shut up about all this nonsense and what not. No one read your last chapter, what makes you think they'll read this one?**

**Are you admitting there are people reading this?**

**VON- Umm, no of course not. Just press save and go post the chapter for heavens sake.**

Iracebeth will have your heads if you don't press the nice little review button

l  
l  
l  
V


	7. Chapter 7

"**People don't always get what they deserve in this world"-Lemony Snicket**

**Got my first review for this story :D it made me soooo happy that I was already trying to come up with this chapter in my head **** here it is! The real plot-line is starting right...about...now! I'll put the meaning of some of Tarrant's swears at the end ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

Mirana of Marmoreal, 20 years old

Horevendush Day. At first, I didn't think it sounded that good, but then I remembered what I was doing on that day. I was going to a festival with Tarrant! His Clan, the Hightopp Clan to be exact, was holding a festival to celebrate the Gribblic Day, whatever that was about. The Hightopp Clan was basically my second family. I'd spent way too much time there in the past few weeks.

I sat on my horse and watched everyone around me: Children playing and singing, jugglers, dancers, parents talking of their children, my court. One particular person in my court stood out like a sore thumb: Tarrant Hightopp. His shoulder length orange hair and brightly colored clothes were all I could see. He was looking about too, clapping his hands in time to the music.

I was about to look at a little girl, Tarrant's 8 year old sister Nennie, when a dark shadow caught my eye. I cautiously looked up a bit and gasped in surprised, my eyes widening. My breathing became rapid and shallow as the giant Jabberwocky blew flames over everything. My horse bucked, flipping my head forward, and then throwing it back. I noticed a lack of weight on my head, but it couldn't possibly concern me now. Tarrant was trying to get my horse under control, and then leading us away.

"We have to go back there! Where are you going?" I was shouting at him now, wondering why he wasn't going back to help his family. He was running now, bobbing me up and down on the horse. Tears were steadily streaming from both our eyes.

"I have to get you to a safe place."

"What about the rest of your family!"

"You're a bit more important. To me at least." That's what I thought he said, but I wasn't sure. I gave up on arguing for now, but this wouldn't be the end of the conversation. Not by a long-shot.

"Tarrant Hightopp. Find him and bring him to me. Now." The guards walked away heavily, searching for the madman. I sat in my throne with whatever make up I had on running down my face. I was a complete mess, but nothing compared to what I saw as he walked through the door. His eyes were redder than normal and his eyelids were black, as well as his nails.

"Remove this gentleman's weapons and leave us, please."

"But majes-"

"I said _leave us._" He ran out of the room with the sword as fast as he possibly could. I stood up slowly and floated over to him, waiting- just waiting- for him to explode. And then it happened.

"The behg bluhdy hid! She keeled 'em all! Every lahst one of 'em! Slurvish git! Wha' a shinach! Aye can't believe the woman! She's gone fucking bonkers!" I watched calmly as he swore and ran around, pounding at the walls. I wondered quietly who he was talking about. I didn't understand much of what he was saying, except "The big, bloody head. She killed them all. Every last one of them." It was a woman...with a large head. Oh my lord, he was talking about Iracebeth.

"Tarrant! Tarrant, stop this!" I ran over to him and spun him towards me. I slipped one hand into his and hoped he would stop. All he did was squeeze my hand until I was sure it had broken. I heard a snap, then a pop, and then it felt as if my hand had been crushed. I dropped to my knees, tearing my hand from his, and clutched it to my stomach. I gave a tiny cry of pain and bit my lip. This was nothing to cry over.

"Mirana! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I shook my head but couldn't look him in the eye. He peeled my left hand away from my right studied it. Then he held out his hand to look at the next. I gave it to him shakily, and hissed in pain when he touched it. **(A/N this is supposed to be exactly like Tarrant's flashback)**

"I knew it," he mumbled. "You should've told me right away, but you didn't. That's not fair." It sounded oddly familiar, so I gave the answer I thought should go with it. One that I felt I had said before about something similar.

"All's fair in love and war, Tarrant." He lifted me to my feet and looked me in the eyes.

"And is this love or war?"

"I can't tell anymore."

"Well, on the topic of war. I must go out there and fight for your crown. It's missing from your head you know." I nodded shamefully. Losing my crown in one moment of clumsiness.

"You can't go out there! Not in a...in a war! You'll get yourself killed!" He took a deep breath.

"I have to. I must defend my queen." I noticed the way he said _my _and not _the._

"Just tell me that you know this isn't a mistake?" My voice broke a few times, making me sound weak. He pulled me into a hug, his hair tickling my nose.

"It's not."

"Will you come back to me in one piece?"

"Promise."

"Just as long as you promise me you'll answer when I call..." What most people don't know is that Underland has quite a few advancements. Radio, telephones, mobile telephones, and the researchers are even working on something called television. Tarrant and I each had a telephone, and a researcher was going to give him a mobile phone before he left.

"I will. Good-bye now. I'll be leaving." He gently pulled away from my grip. I doubt he knew I was holding on with all my strength. Just before he was about to walk out the door, I called to him.

"Wait! One more thing." I ran up to him, grabbed his collar, and pulled him down to eye-level. Then I kissed him with everything I had. We pulled apart, amazed by our first kiss.

"I love you, Tarrant."

"Love you too." And he walked away. From me. From safety. From a loving and caring life.

From everything.

**Okey dokey, so here's meanings of the few Scottish/Gaelic and British swears Tarrant used-**

**Git- bastard**

**Shinach- **_**sly **_**bastard**

**Slurvish- **_**(I'll get back to you on that one)**_

**Bloody- Damned; damn**

**Bonkers- crazy; mad **_**(not really a swear...)**_


	8. Chapter 8

"**Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering."**

**I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I'm gonna wing it with this chapter! Here we go!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 20 years old_

Waiting. Forgetting. Which was the better choice? I didn't know. I didn't know much when it came to making small decisions. My teachers told me only how to make difficult, life changing decisions. I felt caught in between. He was gone...for now, at least. I felt like I needed something to fill this hole in my chest. I walked through the castle halls aimlessly, daydreaming to myself. Sometimes my imagination would get the better of me and I'd reach out to touch something that wasn't there. Other times, it was so graphic and vivid that I'd let out a scream. And once in a while, it was the perfect thought of earlier, happier days when everyone got along. Back when peace was all my people knew. Back when I thought being Queen was as simple as writing poetry. Back when I could fix someone's problems in a matter of seconds.

My favorite daydream was Tarrant and I dancing in circles, my back to him, and him holding my hands just above my shoulders. I imagined this in my head so many times that it became natural to hold my hands like that for long periods of time. By the end of the day, I probably wouldn't be able to put them down. Eventually, I was dancing through the halls, not caring if anyone stared or wondered if their Queen had gone mad. In fact, I'd gone mad many, many, many months ago. And I was enjoying every second of it.

Being mad wasn't what someone expected. It was a wonderful feeling, a never ending change in feelings. You could be dramatic and crazy and nobody would question why. Yes, I'm admitting I'm a lunatic. Being lunatic kept me from getting my head hit with a tea cup when I was late for dinner. I knew the exact moment to duck. Being mad gave me a new perspective of the whole world. Flowers weren't just flowers and walls weren't just walls anymore. I could write poetry without thinking about it because every thought I thought was thought at one time.

But on the other hand, being mad has its disadvantages, though there aren't many. It enhances feelings so much you can feel lost. If you're angry, you become increasingly violent. If you're too sad, you can become depressed within minutes. Then again, that means if you're happy, you become very enthusiastic.

Right now, I was feeling...nervous. I was nervous about the war that was going on. I was nervous that our Champion, Alice- Absolem showed me the Oraculem- wouldn't make it here in time. I was nervous I was nervous I was going to completely lose it- my sanity, my life, my people, my love. All of it. As I paced down the halls, these things almost overpowered my daydreams. That would make me very, very not happy.

I imagined the dancing and the love. Laughter filled the air around me, and I realized I'd walked into the nursery. We had a nursery here for the mother's who brought their children to work. Most of the children were under the age of two. I floated over to one of the basinets and lifted up a tiny baby girl. She was sleeping peacefully, making little cooing noises. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Her skin was almost as white as mine, and her hair was as well. Her tiny eyes fluttered open, and I noted that they were a grey color. I looked around to find a nurse and asked her why this was.

"Most babies are born without an eye color. Those will probably become brown later in her life. That is, if she'll ever make it that far. She has a rare disease that I've only seen once before." I giggled to myself quietly. She had the same problem I had as a baby. No one knew what it was or what caused it. The signs were white skin and hair, black nails, and darkly tinted lips. This baby had every one of them.

"Whose child is she?"

"She has no parents. She was dropped off here this morning." I thought over some options and settled on one no one would agree with.

"I'm going to call her mine. Her name is to be Bianca. Yes, that shall be the child's name." I smiled and tickled the baby's chin, earning a giggle.

"Are you sure majesty? You must be so busy at this time...I don't know if a child is such a good idea. For you anyways," she mumbled.

"Are you implying something?"

"You heard that? I barely whispered." I pasted on a smile and walked towards some cabinets.

"I'll need some cloth diapers and a basinet moved to my room. And of course, I need other basic necessities." She got straight to work, not bothering to argue with me. Once I had my sights set on a goal, I wouldn't budge.

* * *

"Bianca?" Oh, such a long name! I must shorten it some how. Perhaps I'll call her Bee as she got older. "Bee?" I tried once more to get her to awaken. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled triumphantly. I guess she liked the name. "Are you hungry?" She squeezed one of my fingers impatiently. She was such a smart baby, it surprised me. I nursed her until she was full. We fell asleep in that position, with me eventually falling back onto the bed, making sure not to hurt her. I think I found something to fill the hole in my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened." **

–**my man Dr. Seuss**

**I am sad to say this chapter isn't a very happy one ****Had to do it though…**

**Happy Reading!**

**Kylie**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 20 years old_

Gone. Is that the word that will haunt me the rest of my life? I would love an answer so that I will get used to losing things that are important to me. I've lost five people in the course of a very short time: Mother, Father, Iracebeth, Tarrant, and- now- little Bee.

We were sitting in our room at around midnight. She hadn't slept for a day or two, so I stayed up with her. She looked as if she was about to fall asleep, so I cuddled her closer to me. Her little brown eyes widened, like she knew something, then they closed abruptly. She had tiny wrinkles in between her dark eyebrows like she was concentrating very hard. Her hands clenched into fists around the cloth of my dress. I tried to get her to let go, but she wouldn't. She opened her eyes again and looked up at me.

I lifted her so that she was at eye level and barely standing on my knees. She leaned in and nestled her head on my shoulder. I was confused about her strange behavior, but I decided to just enjoy this little moment with her. She was the first baby who shared my illness, and I didn't want to lose her. I understood her better than anyone and she could possibly understand me.

We had been in each other's presence for about a year now. She was beginning to form words, but hadn't said anything understandable yet. I learned how hard she'd been working that next morning.

"Majesty, I have some bad news." I was still holding Bee, just finishing her feeding. I glanced down at the baby on my chest and widened my eyes in alarm.

"What is it, Laura?" Laura was the woman I went to for anything.

"Well, Bee's mother is here for her." I let out a _whoosh _of air, like my breath had been knocked out of me. Bee looked up at me with an expression that said _'I tried to tell you.'_

"Preposterous. Bee has no mother besides me." Laura bit her lip and shook her head sadly.

"The mother said that now that she had her life under control, she wanted her baby, _Bree_, back."

"Her name is not Bree; it's either Bianca or Bee. And she's my baby girl. She's mine, Laura, please…" I was crying now and clutching Bee to my shoulder. Laura had a tear running down her face. She'd grown exceptionally close to Bee these past few months as well.

"She'll be in good hands, I promise you. You have to let her go, Mirana." I pulled the child away from me to look at her. She was crying too, but much more fiercely.

"Bee, you have to go with you're mommy now." My voice broke a few times, and then I sobbed as I heard her speak her first words.

"Mommy?" She asked, pointing to me. I let out a cry of despair and shook my head. I stood, fixed my dress, and walked down the hall to find her mother.

"That's your mommy, Bee. You have to go with her now, okay?" And she said her second word.

"No! Mommy!" She screamed, pointing to me again. I had to shake my head again.

"Are you her mother?" I asked, looking at the woman across from me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, I have to admit. She seemed nice.

"Yes, I am. My name's Hanna. And the baby's name is Bree, not Bee." My gaze turned into a glare, and she cowered backwards.

"She'll always be Bee to me. You can't change that. Tell me, Hanna. What do you know about this child?"

"She's a female, she was born December 29th, her name is Bree, and she has white hair and skin. What else is there to know?" She spat back at me.

"She has a rare disease. She hates regular milk. She has a temper, but is very gentle and intelligent. She is loved by everyone here as well as me. And she has no idea who you are." The woman raised one eyebrow.

"But she's my child. I have a right to have her back." My defense fell and I let her see my pain. She sighed impatiently.

"Here," I whispered. I tried to hold out Bee for her, but the child gripped onto my dress with a force that I couldn't break. I gulped and look her in the eye. "You have to go now, Be- Bree."

"No! You Mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy!" I took in a shaky breath and broke her grasp, handing her to the strange woman across from me. The woman saw how hard the baby was crying, and looked at me for help. I walked over and caressed Bree's cheek, immediately calming her.

"Goodbye, Bree." I turned and floated down the hall, listening to her shrieks fade in the distance. I refused to break down into tears. What exactly was there to cry about?

I sat on my bed and smiled. I smiled because of the times I did have with her. I smiled because if I didn't, I would cry. I smiled because I was strong enough to be happy. Sometimes we don't know how strong we are until being strong is the only choice we have. And right now, it was the only choice. I've lost everything dear to me. Except maybe Laura.

* * *

I now visit the nursery at the end of everyday, playing with the babies that look the most like my Bee. The ones that have blonde hair and brown eyes. The ones that have pale skin and dark eyebrows. The one's that take to me right away. It keeps me satisfied, and it will continue to keep me satisfied until I have a baby of my own.

And I can't help but hope that baby has orange hair and green eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"**There is one pain I often feel, which you will never feel. It is caused by the absence of you."—Unknown **

**And so we continue :D I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but I'm so busy these days… Sorry if I get Tarrant's age wrong…very, very, very, very, very, very, very, short.**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

_Tarrant Hightopp, 21 years old_

Not one bloody phone call from the lass. Not one single word had been heard from her. Perhaps she was mad at me for breaking her hand…that would account for it. But it had been almost a year! She had to be healed by now…right?

"Yes 'atter, she oot ta bay!" shouted the mad Hare next to me. Had I been speaking aloud? "Yes," was the answer to my question. I must be more careful what I say. I slumped over onto the tea table and stared off into space, imaging her pretty white face.

More years passed as quickly as they came without a word from the one person I'd ever truly loved. One day, a blonde came to our table, and I automatically knew it was our Champion- Alice. She was the one who would save us from Iracebeth…the Slurvish scuttle git…

I widened my eyes in surprise- she was finally here! I jumped up and walked across the tea table, breaking as few dishes as possible with Thackary yelling at me the whole time.

"Watch what ye're doing!" Mallymkin threatened.

"It's you!" I murmured.

"No it's naught! McTwisp brough' us the wrong Alice!" Mallymkin said from behind.

"It's the wrong Ahlice!" panicked Thackary.

"You're absolutely Alice, I'd know you anywhere," I turned back to look at my friends, "I'd know him anywhere! Well! As you can see, we're still having tea. And it's all because I was compromising with Time, waiting for your return. Terribly late you know, naughty," I pointed to her. "Time became very offended but naught to worsel." She was years late! Years!

"Time can be funny in dreams," she said. Dream? Why, this was no dream, you silly girl!

"Yes, yes, of course, but now you're back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous Day!" Oh, Frabjous Day was coming, callooh! Callay!

"Frabjous Day!" the mad friends sang together. Speaking of which, Mirana will be nice and safe after Frabjous Day…

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter 'M'. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I whispered. I barely saw Chessur join us, but he was at the head of the table.

"Down wi' the Bluhdy Behg Hid!" We all said together. I covered up my mouth immediately; know Mirana would consider such behavior to be terribly not good.

"What?" questioned the blond.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head," said Chess. "Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen."

"Come, come. We certainly must commence with the slaying and such!" I said, hinting to the girl. "Now, therefore, it is high time to put you through training to get you ready to kill the creature or whichever comes first in any case! The most convenient- I'm waiting," I said, suddenly interrupting myself to look at my pocket-watch.

"Its tic-it's ticking again!" shouted Thack.

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put off my tea." Red clouded my vision as I glared at the cat.

"Well," I said, sounding pleasant, "the entire world is falling to ruin. And poor Chess is off his…tea."

"What happened that day was not. My. Fault." My eyes burned red with rage.

"Oooooooooh dear," said Thackary. I stood and walked menacingly toward the creature we called a friend.

"You ran oot of there ta save yer own skeen. You guddler's scuttish cuckler grine twocon guggling slurking gurple borgle mork!"

"'atter!" Mally scolded me. I turned toward her and gained my composture.

"Thank you." Thack whispered something inaudible. "I'm fine," I added.

"What's wrong with you Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend," Chessur told me. I suppose he was correct…

"Futter-what?" said the little girl.

"Futterwacken!"

"It's a dance." Thank you Mallymkin, for saving me the explanation.

"On the Frabjous Day, when the White Queen once again wears the crown- on that day- I shall Futterwacken. Vigorously," I added in a grave tone, gaining a giggle from everyone around me.

Speaking of such things- here comes the Red Army.

"Oooooooooh no!" Thack tried to hide behind Chessur.

"Uh oh…"

"The knights!"

"Goodbye…" Chess disappeared and Thack tried to find somewhere else to hide.

"Drink this, quickly!" I shoved some Pishalver down her throat and stuffed her in my teapot, hiding it on my lap, grinning madly.

"Well. If it's not my favorite trio of lunatics," cackled Illosovic Stayne. I wonder what happened to him. We used to be friends.

"Would you like to join us?" Mally asked, knowing this would offend them.

"You're late for tea!" shouted the Hare, throwing a teacup over the knave's head. The man ducked and scowled, then walked to me.

"We're looking for the girl- called Alice."

"Speaking of the Queen, here's a little song we used to sing in her honor!"

_Twinkle, Twinkle little bat!_

_How I wonder where you're at!_

_Up above-_

He suddenly put me in a choke hold against the back of my seat. "If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads." I giggled, or tried to.

"Already lost them!" I choked out. "All together no!" I shouted, as he let go

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a tea tray in the sky…_

"Ooop!" I whispered as the Bloodhound, Bayard Hamarr, pushed his nose against the teapot Alice was in. "Downal wit' Bluhdy Behg Hid," I whispered to him. He backed away and they left immediately.

"Follow the Bloodhound," ordered Stayne. Mally threw a well aimed sugar cube into Thackary's cup. "You're all mad."

"Thanks very much!"

"Pass the scones please?"

As they rode out of sight, I lifted my pot and placed it on the table very gently. I opened the top and gasped, shutting it again. The girl had no clothes! "Pardon. One moment." I pulled out her cloth- not looking again, mind you- and fashioned a tiny dress out of it. I was rather proud of my handy-work. "Try this on for size." She put it on and I lifted the top when I knew she'd finished- she knocked on the pot. "Eh. I like it!" I decided.

"Good thing the Bloodhound is one of us or you'd be *upp*," she drew her hand across her neck. By one of us, Mally meant the people against the Bloody Big Head. I clawed my fingers at her, silently saying _it's naught for usal._

"What do they want with me?"

"Why don't ye bring 'er to the White Queen? She'll be safe thaer! Spoon…"

"Your carriage, my lady," I said, offering her my hat, as she was merely 3 inches off the top of the table.

"A hat?"

"Of course! Anyone can go by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat." And so we began our journey.


	11. Chapter 11

"**I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms; to try and make you laugh. Somehow I can't put you in the past."—I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan**

'**I have 20 quarters, I have 20 quarters, that's a lot of quarters, and my mommy has 20 quarters…" Ok, don't ask. **

**So today, I looking at the Halloween Store for stuff for my Ladybug costume (because I'll be dressing up for Halloween as long as I live) and I saw wigs for Alice in Wonderland costumes. They looked so fake that I laughed! 'Her Majesty's White Wig' was a funny title….it made me thing Mirana wore a wig all the time…lol, so here we go **

**Happy Reading, lil' buddies**

**Marvelous Mirana**

_Mirana of Marmoreal, 24 years old _**(Where'd Time go? Oh right, he was taking a jog…)**

I walked through the castle grounds with my 'new' inner court, looking at the trees. They didn't see as happy as usual; their leaves were drooping slightly. I turned lightly to look at Laura, and pointed slightly.

"The trees seem sad. Have you been speaking to them?" She nodded, uttering a 'Yes, Majesty.' I twitched my fingers in agitation. She knew that I was a little annoyed and back away one step. "Perhaps a bit more…kindly?" I suggested. She nodded, and I turned away. Oh my, here comes Bayard!

"Would you all excuse me for a moment? Thank you." I began to walk down the walkway, glancing over my shoulders to make sure they were gone. Once I was positive, I dropped my hands, picked up my skirts, and ran to the incoming dog. We met in the middle and I fell to my knees. "What news, Bayard?"

"Alice has returned to Underland." Hope welled in my heart as I looked into the horizon.

"Where is she now?"

"In Salazen Grum," he informed me, "Forgive me. I allowed her to divert from her destined path."

"No, no, no, no but that is exactly where she'll find the Vorpal Sword," I interrupted him, gently stroking his face. "We have our Champion. Rest now, you've done well!" He dropped so that he was laying his head on my dress. I petted the top of his head again, smiling since at least one of my friends had returned.

* * *

Mere days later, as I sat in my throne room, entered Alice herself. She carried in her hands the Vorpal sword itself as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She walked up the few stairs that led to where I was, and I stood, saying, "Welcome to Marmoreal." Excitement couldn't drag me away from making a proper welcoming.

"Believe this belongs to you," she said, smiling. She handed me the sword, and I flipped it vertically. I ran my hand down the blade and smiled, thinking of what the Frabjous Day would bring. I sighed, opening my eyes and putting it down horizontally again. I turned and placed it in the outstretched hands of the Champions Armor behind me.

"The Vorpal sword is home again," I announced. "The armor is complete." I turned around and gazed at the young girls face. "Now all we need," I said, hinting to her, "is a Champion." She didn't get my little suggestion. I suddenly noticed her size and hinted again, "You're a bit taller than I thought you'd be."

"Blame it on too much Upelkuchen." Ahhhh, Upelkuchen would account for it.

"Oh." I glanced at the ground and thought about Pishalver. I hope I still remember the recipe… "Come with me," I said, giving her my hand to take. She grasped it, and we began our walk to the kitchen.

"Are you the White Queen?" she asked me gently.

"Yes, of course! But please, cal me Mirana when we're alone, alright?" She nodded, and I let go of her hand as I smelled the spices from the kitchen. I walked in the door and immediately ducked, narrowly missing a ladle full of soup.

"Is the March Hare here?" asked Alice.

"Gaye!" He shouted, answering in a thick Outlandish accent. "Ye're late fer yer soup, ye ere buzzum!" I was about to scold him for using such words in a place where food was prepared, but Alice said something that I wish she hadn't.

"Could use some salt," she muttered, tasting a finger-full of the goopy liquid. The Hare responded accordingly, throwing a salt shaker in her direction (which she ducked) making it hit the wall. She then joined me at my potion table, kneeling in front of it. My hands flitted over every ingredient.

"Ahhhh, Pishalver…what do we need? A pinch of worm fat, urine of the horsefly," her face scrunched in disgust and I smiled, wait until she heard the next ingredient. "Buttered fingers," I said slyly. I picked one up and smelled it foolishly. My face contorted and I made an odd sound that came from my throat. "My sista preferred to study…Dominion of the Living Things," I said, sort of ashamed. "Tell me," I said, grinding a powder, "how does she seem to you?" _How do I seem to you? _We were basically the same person in two different forms. I almost didn't want Alice to answer that one.

"Perfectly horrid." Oh, terrific. I didn't let this bother me, though, and moved to my next question.

"And her…head?" I gestured to my head, only about three times larger.

"Bulbous." I wanted to laugh at that. Her head was always huge, but we never spoke of it. I confided in her something I never told anyone. Not even Tarrant.

"I think she may have some kind of growth in there, something pressing on her brain. Three coins from a dead man's pocket. Two teaspoons of wishful," I added one teaspoon, "thinking," I added the other.

"You can't imagine the kinds of things that go on in that place." This froze me so suddenly I nearly dropped the knife I was holding. I pictured exactly what was happening in there- beheadings, torture, misery, slavery. I felt the weight of the knife in my hand and nearly chopped off my hand in a moment of bloodlust.

"Oh yes, I can," I nearly whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit, and I realized I'd frightened her. I gently placed the knife on the table (trading it for a wooden spoon) and said in a happy tone, "But, when the Champion steps forth to slay the Jabberwocky, the people will rise against her." I spit into the concoction before me and wiped my lips. "That should do it!" I picked the little cauldron off the fire. That fire cooled things, burned others, and kept the rest the same. It was my favorite and oldest one. I poured the liquid onto the spoon and held it to her mouth. "Blow," I instructed. She did so, and drank the contents. She downed it rather well, considering it was terrible tasting thing. She stood, obviously used to changing size, and shrunk down. She, fortunately, held her dress up to her body. Her final height was only inches shorter than my own. "Fell better?" I asked. She must've grown tired of being so tall.

"Much, thank you." So polite…

"There's someone here who would like to speak with you," I told her. Absolem, of course, was going to try and subtly convince the girl to be our Champion, as she was still undecided. I took her hand and led her out into the hall. We'd need to get her some real clothes, not curtains from my sister's castle.

"Now, let's find you some clothes. I'm sure we can find something in my room. What color do you prefer?" She pondered this for a moment then answered.

"Blue," she decided. I smiled and made my way to my chambers. Once inside, I shut and locked the door and walked towards my closet. I opened the door and looked through the mess of white dresses and nightgowns. In the back, I found a little blue traveling dress. I pulled the slip of a thing out and handed it to her.

"Is this alright?" She smiled politely and nodded. I pointed her in the direction of a changing area, and she switched clothes quickly.

"This is beautiful. Thank you."

"It's nothing. You can keep it; I doubt I'll be wearing it any time soon." She, again, nodded her head, and I led her to the gardens where Absolem was waiting.

* * *

I sat in my room on the bed and glanced around at everything- white upon white upon white upon white and so on and so forth. I wanted cry out in frustration. My last hope was slipping through my fingers- Alice. Nobody likes to hear something is their last hope. It means that if that doesn't work, there's nothing left. And there will be nothing left if Alice doesn't step up. I ran my fingers over the bedspread and clenched it in a fist, taking a deep breath.

"Tarrant, please come home soon…" I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind me. I jumped up and spun around, seeing a blue and purple cat.

"Chessur Cat! You must stop that!" He grinned his famous grin and lay on my bed. I excused myself and changed into a nightgown, as it was rather late, and returned. I climbed into the bed and pulled my knees under myself, resting my hand on my thighs.

"Something is bothering you, Mirana."

"Well, Chessur, I'm not especially happy to have you here right now."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for what happened on Horevendush Day." I scowled at him- something I rarely did- earning a scared 'meow' from him.

"A whole clan was wiped out. Sorry can't bring them back, can it? Now imagine if you had just told me that would happen. We wouldn't have to bother this Alice girl and basically send her to her death!"

"You will not be sending her to her death, Mirana…She'll be perfectly fine. But something else is on your mind besides the girl. A certain Hatter, maybe? If you can even partly forgive me, I can tell you what's happening to him right now." I bit my lip, considering his proposition.

"Fine. Spill it, Chess."

"Your 'sister' is having him beheaded tomorrow morning." The minute he finished his sentence, I felt as if all my breath had been knocked out of me. As my oxygen supply dwindled, my eyes grew wider. "Mir-Mirana? Love, you need to breathe." I inhaled deeply and stared at him.

"Chess, if you want complete forgiveness, you'll go save the last Hightopp. Do you hear me? I will forget what you did if you go and keep him from being…done away with. Please, you need to," I pleaded, bargaining with him. He seemed to consider it for a moment which angered me quite a bit.

"I'll do it." I smiled in relief and pulled him onto my lap, scratching him behind his ears.

"Thank you…"


	12. Chapter 12

"**Beauty, more than bitterness, makes the heart break."—Sara Teasdale**

**So, I'm going to start after Alice drank the Pishalver…yeah ****Short chapter, sorry**

**Warning- Femslash 'day' dreams and thoughts. Don't read if you don't like this.**

_Alice Kingsleigh, 19 years old_

"Feel better?" she asked. I was speechless at how beautiful she was at this angle. I searched for my vocal chords and found them, now able to make noise.

"Much, thank you," I managed to get out. Must be polite now Alice…despite your thoughts.

"There's someone here who would like to speak with you." _I wish it was you Mirana. _I pictured us speaking in the privacy of her bedroom. I pictured myself pinning her to the wall and pressing my pale lips to her dark ones. Why was I having such fantasies? At the present, she took my hand- distracting me greatly- and led me from the room.

"_Mirana…I must tell you something."_

"_Alice, it can wait! We have much to attend to. Frabjous Day is approaching quickly, dear."_

"_It most certainly can not wait!" I took her hand and whipped her around so she was facing me. I placed my lips on hers, backing us into the wall. I tangled my fingers in her hair and she-_

"What color do you prefer?" she asked. I was brought back to Marmoreal and wondered what we'd been speaking of. Color….blue, I suppose.

"Blue," I near stuttered. She smiled and led me further through the halls and through I door. I noticed it had the letters WQM engraved on it. Hmmm…must stand for White Queen Mirana? Or maybe White Queen of Marmoreal…

"Is this alright?" she asked me, holding out a blue traveling dress. Had she worn it before? She pointed me to a changing area and I changed quickly. My breathing hastened as I became cloth-less behind a thin screen with another woman- a pretty one at that- stood on the other side.

"This is beautiful. Thank you," I added quickly.

"It's nothing. You can keep it; I doubt I'll be wearing it anytime soon." So she hadn't worn it. Oh well, I still have something to remember her by. She brought me to the garden where Absolem awaited.

* * *

**(A/N This is after the little exchange with Chessur- same night, obviously)**

I got up out of bed, seeing I couldn't sleep. I still felt guilty for leaving Hatter and the others at the Red Queen's castle…I opened my door, not making a sound, and tiptoed down the hall. I tried to remember the direction to Mirana's chambers, but ended up in the kitchen. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the darkness. There was a small flame in the middle of the room, just about where the potion table had been.

"Alice? Is that you, dear?" I felt my throat close up in embarrassment. Mirana was in here…and we were in our night clothes. "Come, come. Why don't you stay a while? I'm rather lonely this late at night," she whispered to me. I walked to the blue fire and stood before the table. I could barely make out the image of the White Queen standing before me. She glided away from the table and flipped on a light switch. I felt my breath get caught in my throat and my heart broke a little. She was unbelievably beautiful in her nightgown- pure white, of course. "I was just stocking up on Pishalver since we have the ingredients out. Would you like to help?"

I nodded silently, earning a smug smile, and joined her on the other side of the table. She explained that the burner cooled some ingredients and cooked others, and sometimes leaving the others the same. We added the necessary ingredients- worm fat, horsefly urine, buttered fingers, coins, and wishful thinking. We did this a few times, making about a dozen batches. She explained every ingredient, but here's a list of what I really wanted to know:

Did she hear my heart rate increase when our hands brushed?

Did she notice the way I inched closer to her when she moved away?

Does she see me like I see her?

Of course, I might never get the answer to these questions. Knowing this made my heart rip completely in two and drop to the bottom of my stomach. And knowing _this _made me want to drop to the ground and crawl away like a coward…


	13. IMPORTANT INFO

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**_

**I am sorry to say that I am going to stop writing for the time being. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll put up one more chapter for this story, then I'll stop. I really am not happy with my writing at the moment, especially since I wrote Jealousy is a Sin. I shouldn't have turned it into a story- it really screwed up my confidence in my writing. _I _even hated it, not to mention the other people who didn't like it. I know there were many out there who absolutely loved it, but I just couldn't continue it anymore. I deleted all the other chapters and fixed the first one. This, of course, led to a huge decrease in readers, but what can I say? I had huge writers block that couldn't be cured and I had worked myself into a tight corner that I couldn't get out of with the plot that I chose.**

**Perhaps, in time, I'll begin a new story. Perhaps, in time, I won't. It all depends on two things.**

**1) My wonderful readers' willingness to accept my writing style again (I'm sad to say, I lost a dear reader because of Jealousy is a Sin)**

**2) How long it takes to build up my confidence again.**

**I'm going to give poetry a try- maybe that'll work better for me. My fellow writer and used-to-be accomplice, Marvelous Mirana of Marmoreal, is supporting me in my writing- thank God. She's going to help me with my poetry, so check out _her _writing- Marvelous(.)Mirana(.)of(.)Marmoreal (just take out the parentheses)**

**Thank you and I hope to hear from you all soon. I'll probably add the next chapter sometime this weekend.**

**-Kylie the Kiwi**


End file.
